


陌生人

by night1947



Category: S.W.A.T. (2003), Solace (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 来源：通灵神探[Solace] 、反恐特警组[S.W.A.T]警告：【OOC】；拉郎 ；水仙；友情向？





	

？： Jim发现他从未了解Charles

“50秒瞄准。”

Jim透过瞄准镜注视着火车里的人影，穿着皮衣的瘦高男人逐渐同队长描述的目标重叠起来。

他移动狙击枪确保Charles处在准星上，手指松松的扣上扳机，等待开火的命令。

 

七个月前

 

Jim允许自己有个放纵的休息日。

他先失去了引以为豪的工作，今天又失去了他的伴侣。Jim告诉自己能承受这一切，但他真的无法控制那些失望的情感。在翻倍的训练后他坐在沙滩上喝到烂醉，第一次知道自己的手能颤抖的几乎握不住东西。咸腥的海风扑在脸上，他抿着嘴角尝到些苦涩的味道，不确定是海水还是泪水。

Jim撑起自己想站起来，却在细沙上打滑，他尝试了几次后放弃的仰倒在地上等待清醒。夜空里看的见明亮的群星，Jim伸着手去够那些闪亮而细碎的光，莫名其妙的发出笑声，他看见了一些早已离去的人影，又仿佛没有。

“嗨，Jim。”

一个陌生人突然出现在他身边，还处在酒精关怀中Jim没注意到也不在意他是什么时候出现的，他头脑昏沉，意识模糊，因为被挡出星空而发出些抱怨的鼻音。

“你看起来不太好。”

陌生人自言自语地向他伸出援手，把醉倒的男人扶起来，架着他直到坐上路边的木椅。他替他拍掉衣服上的沙土，丢掉那堆空瓶。

“你是？”Jim睁大眼睛迷茫的看着他走来走去，含糊的吐出自己都听不清的问句，而陌生人却笑起来，毫不费力的辨认出他想问的一切。

“我只是个不再能袖手旁观的人。”陌生人说，掰开他的手指拿走最后一个空酒瓶，在他再次开口前回答他，“我叫Charles。”

他等Jim慢腾腾的思考了一会儿开始同他说话，语速放缓音调轻柔，像照看一个孩子。Jim下意识的听他说话。然后他意识到有什么不太对劲。Charles描述他所受的打击就像他亲眼目睹一样，如果是往常他或许早就跟他打起来，拽着他的领带逼问缘由，然而他现在靠椅背支撑自己，懒得去好奇Charles是如何得知这一切。

他就觉得这个人有点话唠，像许久没有同人交谈过一样。

然后Jim迟钝的意识到Charles像在安慰自己。

男人揽着他的肩膀，轻轻拍打像是无言的安抚，他跟他描述绝症的痛苦与挣扎，告诉他那些看似得体的男女不为人知的艰难生存和狂躁发泄。Jim听进了Charles的话，放下堆积在心头的焦虑与失落，开始为自己仍健康的活着感到一丝庆幸，他想起第一次见证死亡的震撼。

Charles在Jim耳边轻言细语。告诉他仍有重来的机会，那个愚蠢的队长无法永远将他拒之门外，他的优秀有目共睹，他应坚持自己的理想与选择。Jim靠在Charles的肩上颤抖，泪水浸湿一小块的布料。Jim摆脱了纠缠多日的郁气，又累又昏沉，放下了戒备任由Charles抚摸他的后颈，依靠着话语中的暖意睡死在Charles的怀里。

Jim在第二日的晨光中带着宿醉的恶心感醒来，发现床头放着杯救命的凉水，然后他发觉到那个陌生人把他带回了他自己家，替他换上干净的T恤，盖上毯子，还替他锁上了房门。Jim翻了翻房子没有找到丢失或多余的东西，他的宠物毫无异常的趴在墙边冲他立着耳朵，仿佛昨晚是他自己走回来的，所有的一切都是梦境。他盯着水杯艰难回想，只记得海风和星空，想起已经模糊的安抚，他记不起那个陌生人在黑暗里的面容，倒是清晰的记得那点卷舌音。

“Charles。”

Jim把杯子放回去，去洗漱穿好制服。

 

五个月前

 

Jim开始收到一些小纸条，它们一般贴在他家大门上，有时也会随着一些礼物送进他手里。手写的文字总是赞扬他，描述他当日训练时看起来有多么棒，有时也会给他一些适当的建议。Jim尝试Charles所说的方法，总能得到新的灵感，他四处张望，而在训练场从未发现Charles藏身的地方。他像多了一个队友，一个特殊的笔友，从未感到恐慌反而隐隐有着期待。

他不再纠结过去的疼痛，专注眼前的一切，从未放弃训练自己。

然后他遇上了Hondo，得到一个翻身重来的机会。在训练后，Jim感到不安的时候，Charles的小纸条总会即时出现在他的视野里。Jim吃着晚饭看Charles式的鼓励留言，总是忍不住微笑。

他尽自己所能去完成任务，当在飞机上完成测试时再也压抑不住满心的激动。

Jim Street再次成为SWAT的一员。

他下意识的四处张望，莫名的期待着Charles的身影又知道他绝不会出现。

然而当他回到家中，发现餐桌上放着一束漂亮的花束和一瓶香槟，小小的卡片则放在最显眼的地方。

“恭喜，警官。”

Jim看着那行熟悉的手写字体，为那声祝贺笑了起来。

 

三个月前

 

Jim尝试过寻找Charles，然而他只知道一个名字，也确实想不起那张脸。他有些后悔那时喝了太多酒，怀着些渴望，想再一次面对面交谈。

自那次祝贺后他们再次回到了小纸条的单方面交流，像什么特殊的笔友，Charles总知道他的问题，在他想问出来之前就给出回答。他拒绝Jim固执的期望，在纸条上写出Jim积在脑海里的抱怨。

他总知道Jim的一切，差点让Jim以为自己得了什么精神疾病。去看了心理医生后警官收到否决他臆想的纸条，写的跟医生所说一模一样。

Jim揉着额头发出长叹。

这不公平，Charles的跟踪反而让他怀疑自己成了病患。

那束花已经枯萎，Jim留了一些夹在书页里留作纪念。他抚摸那些依旧柔软美好的花瓣，记忆力闪过群星的光辉。

 

三个月前

 

Gamble死了，Jim亲手促成了他的死亡。

他对Hondo说下面有人需要裹尸袋时还带了点笑容，心脏却像他的手一样，每一次搏动都带着贯穿的疼痛。Jim告诉自己他从未背叛曾经的挚友，又突然意识到他们早在决裂时就失去了对方。

Jim翻出旧照片，看着它放空了思绪，泪腺像已经干涸没有流出一滴泪水。他坐在常去的酒馆，却点了无酒精的饮料，在背后欢腾的人声里后知后觉的意识到这忙碌的几天都未曾收到Charles的字条。

然而有人揽住他的肩膀，轻轻拍打像是安抚，熟悉的陌生人又突然出现在他的身侧。Jim接受了他的拥抱，而Charles什么也没说，明白Jim需要独自面对这次死亡。

他们去沙滩吹风，冰凉的咸腥海风扑在脸上。Jim没忍住倾诉自己的失落，这一次Charles静默的听着，在Jim说完后轻轻握住他的手。

“我要死了，Jim。”Charles说。

“什么？”Jim没有听懂他的话。

“我得了绝症，Jim。我会在漫长的痛苦后死去，而我不想那样。”

Charles看着Jim，茶色的眼瞳注视着对方。

Jim处在突发的震惊中还未回神，神情带着些茫然，像是醉酒时那样。Charles没法忍住不去拥抱他。他们依靠在一起，Jim靠在Charles肩膀上呛出一声哽咽。Charles安抚的抚摸他的后颈，在他耳边轻声言语。

“别犹豫，Jim。”

“再见。”

Jim再也没收到字条，就像Charles从未出现过一样。

 

现在

 

Jim所在的小队收到了紧急命令，赶去解决一个杀人犯。队长简单的描述了凶手的所作所为，告诉他们已经得到了击毙的许可。

他们在车站就位，听从指挥，等待列车的到来。

“50秒瞄准。”

Jim透过瞄准镜注视着火车里的人影，穿着皮衣的瘦高男人逐渐同记忆里的Charles重叠起来。

他移动狙击枪确保Charles处在准星上，手指松松的扣上扳机，等待开火的命令。

“别犹豫，Jim。”

轻声的言语在脑海中回响。

“开火！”

Jim Street扣下扳机，没有一点犹豫。

 

两分钟后

 

Jim冲下楼梯赶在所有人之前到达目标身边，伸手按上脖颈确认死亡。

他把Charles的身体翻过来，那双茶色的眼睛还未来得及合上就已失去光亮。

Charles离开的很快，没有多少痛苦。Jim替他合上眼睛，向赶来的队友作出完成的手势。

“再见”

Jim轻声说。


End file.
